A Russian nightmare
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Jax's girlfriend, Lauren, is kidnapped while camping with friends in Russia. The story is based off of Dyatlov Pass.
1. Chapter 1

Jax paced through the club house, often running a hand through his medium length locks as he did. His girlfriend hadn't been seen for nearly three weeks, after leaving the country to go on a camping trip with friends. Something told him that he should have gone with her, but he didn't want to bum her out with his protective company. As the door opened and slammed shut, Jax immediately turned around, hoping to see the love of his life standing on the other side. Unfortunately, there was no luck in that happening.

"Jackson, you might want to sit down for this." Chibs said, his voice now soothing. Before the blonde could protest, he was led to the chapel by the older man. After the doors were shut, Jax looked at Chibs with a look of confusion. This wasn't going to be good news, that was obvious; Chibs hardly ever delivered good news to anyone. "Jackyboy, the Russian police found Lauren's campsite today. It didn't look good. The tents were cut open, there were blood drops leading deep into the woods, but there was no sign of her."

With the information Jax was just given, he was very tempted to book a flight to Russia to search for Lauren himself. He knew that she was still alive, she had to be. She was a strong girl, who survive through almost anything. "Do they have any leads? Do they know where she might be? Is she dead? Chibs, please tell me that she's not dead." Jax wouldn't have been able to live without her, she was the one good thing in his life; losing her would kill him.

Shaking his head, the older man placed a reassuring hand on the blondes shoulder. "They don't think she's dead, but if she's alive, she's going to be severely sick. It's the middle of winter and she's running out in the woods from who knows what's out there. It's going to be okay, they will find her." Everyone was hoping that she would be found, there were so many people that couldn't survive without her around. Her presences is what brightened the days of many, if she died, there would be no telling what people would do in the grieving process.

"C'mon, Jackyboy." Chibs opened the chapel doors and led the younger man down to the hallway of spare rooms. During Jax's fit of worry, he hadn't slept as much as he should. It was to be expected when someone you love is out in the wilderness, fighting for their live against the unknown beast of the woods, but not sleeping was going to take it's toll on Jax before long.

"I can't sleep. What if there is anything new about Lauren, huh? I don't want to miss it. I definitely don't want to miss being told that she's been found." Jax protesting, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to stay awake and wait for any signs that Lauren had been found. "If there is anything new, someone will wake you. Get some sleep, your ass can't stay awake forever." Chibs said, shoving the younger man into the room and shutting the door. He hated to see a brother in a condition like this. Hell, he hated that Lauren was being forced to go through what she was going through; it wasn't fair at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Against his own will, Jackson let himself fall into a light slumber. He knew that he needed to be rested, just in case Lauren was found. He couldn't be exhausted when he set his eyes on the love of his life once more. The sounds of groans and the rustling of be sheets filled the room as the man tossed and turned in his sleep; he was imagining the horrors his girlfriend was facing in the woods. He didn't like it. He was scared for her and he wanted her to be back in his arms. Jax could keep her safe, he could protect her against any evils that may be lurking around, but now he was useless against the hunter is the Russian Ural Mountain's.

A light tap on the blondes shoulder made the man stir in his sleep. "Lauren!" He shouted, instantly sitting up on the mattress. His eyes scanned the room, wasting no time to become concerned as he spotted the familiar faces of his fellow club members surrounding him. "What's wrong? Did the find Lauren? Is she okay? Oh, fuck. Don't tell me she's dead!" He said, his voice frantic with worry. The thought of Lauren being found death in the depths of the woods made his stomach turn; she had to be alive, she was too strong of a person to not survive.

"Jackson, sweetie, she's alive. They found her deep in the depths of the woods." Gemma said, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. The room had a gloomy presence to it, it wasn't hard to tell that something was wrong. There was something more to the story. "Is she okay?" The blonde asked, turning to face his mother. Judging by the expression on her face, it was safe to safe to say that something was wrong. Something happened to Lauren. "She's been hurt. They found her covered in cuts, bruises, and in dried blood. Not to mention, she's not herself." Gemma kept her voice soft, but she didn't want her son going to see Lauren; she was a lost cause.

That was all he needed to hear, Jax was going to see Lauren. He needed to be with her. As he pushed himself off the mattress, he tilted his head when his arm was grabbed. "I don't want you going, son. She's not the same girl you remember, there's no point in seeing her. It's only going to hurt you more." Clay said, looking at his stepson. Of course he knew that he was going to get an argument out of the younger man in front of him, but he was prepared. He didn't want to see his stepson get anymore damaged all because of some girl.

"I'm going. End of discussion. You can either go, or fuck off and stay here with your pathetic little life. I don't give a shit." With those words, Jax stormed out of the room. He knew that he'd end up paying for what he said, but right now, that was the least of his worries; Lauren was the only thing on his mind at the moment. Once he got to her, he knew that everything would be better. He'd have the peace of mind that he needed, knowing that she was okay. He could hold her in his arms and never let go, but best of all, he could protect her like he promised to do in the beginning.

Of course as much as he wanted to do those things, there was still a thirteen hour flight, packing, and finding out where she was at. He wished he could snap his fingers and appear in the hospital beside her, but sadly, this wasn't a fairlytale world. Luckily, he was leaving the country as soon as possible; he would simply have to count down the hours until he was standing beside Lauren once again.


	3. Chapter 3

The terribly long flight had finally ended and the guys were finally in Russia. At the airport, they were greeted with numerous FBI agents, local police officers, and wildlife rangers; their arrival was expected. There was no time to waste, Jackson had to get to the hospital. Everyone rushed to get him there, but once he was walking down the long corridor, he was warned not to be too put off by Lauren's new character. She wasn't herself and wouldn't be for a very long time. She had been traumatized to the point that she was now a damaged soul looking for a purpose. Her mind was filled with the horrendous images of the woods and what they held; she may never be the same person again.

As her room door was opened, she didn't budge. She sat in the sitting position in the middle of the small bed, drawing imaginary figures on the plain bed sheets. She was quietly chanting to herself, but it wasn't in English; the language was unknown to Jax's ears. "Be careful." Multiple voices warned the biker as he slowly stepped inside the room. Jax walked over and looked down at the creature in front of him, frowning as he took the sight of her in. She was no longer Lauren, she was now a stranger. He didn't know her anymore, but that didn't mean he was going to give up on her. He was going to help her through this, she couldn't be alone at this time of need.

"Lauren, baby." He said, his voice almost a whisper. He slowly reached out to take her hand in his, but she instantly recoiled at the gestured. Lauren slipped off the bed and hunkered in the corner, looking up at the man with fear in her eyes. Her finger slowly traced the shape of an 'X' on the floor tile, but her eyes never left his. It was obvious that she didn't trust humans after what she experienced in the woods. "I'm not going to hurt you, sweetie." Jax said, not daring to take another step towards her; he didn't want to scare her anymore than he had already done.

Watching the fragile girl in the corner, he slowly kneeled down to her level. "Poistaa." Lauren mumbled, speeding up the movements with her fingers. "Poistaa." She repeated once more. "What is she saying?" Jax asked, turning to face the local law enforcement. One of the officers stepped forward and sighed. "It means exterminate." Exterminate? Honestly, Jax was confused. "Lauren, sweetie, why are you saying that?" He asked, looking back at her. She didn't answer.

Everyone in the room watched as she sat still, encased in fear. What was going through her mind? Why was she saying exterminate? What exactly happened in those words. Everyone wanted to know, but there was no getting answers out of her; she was in no condition to talk. "Mr. Teller, we're going to leave you alone with her now. We have to go up to the mountains and look for the other campers, we intend to bring them back alive like we did Lauren." With that, Lauren's head sprung up. "You're not going to find them." She said, her voice weak. "What do you mean?" The head officer asked, taking several steps towards her. "They're dead. Th-they're all dead." Lauren spoke, focusing her eyes on the wall before her. It made sense as to why she was saying exterminate. "We're going to have to ask you some more questions." The officer said, but before he could do anything else, he was stopped by Jax. He wasn't going to let the local police stress her out anymore.

Jax carefully pushed everyone out of the room and shut the door, not wanting Lauren to hear anything that was going to be said. "Like hell you are! You're not questioning her at all, she's been through enough. If you want to know something, then i'll find it out for you. She's not going to tell you bastards anything, she doesn't take to kindly to cops." It was true, Lauren didn't like police. She despised them, actually. Of course with her being in the state of mind that she was in, she might not know the difference at this point. "It's better to let him stay with her, then not know anything at all." A few others chimed into the conversation. That was it, Jax was staying with Lauren and if anything was said, it was to be reported to the police.

Without saying anything else, Jax walked back into the room, only to find Lauren back on the bed. A sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his hair; he hated seeing her like this. It broke his heart, but he knew that he had to stay strong. He couldn't look weak when he was around her. As he walked over to her bed, he was surprised her hear her speak. He actually didn't believe it at first. "Jackson." She whispered, shivering slightly. He didn't waste any time to get to her bedside at all, not when she was calling out for him. "What's wrong?" Jax asked, his voice full of concern. "Lay." Lauren said, pointing to the blankets.

Her words earned a chuckle from the man, but she obeyed. He climbed up into the hospital bed and laid down beside her, gently wrapping his arms around her. She was shivering from the cool air filling the room, so he tucked the thick white blanket around their bodies. "Get some sleep." He said, kissing her forehead. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt safe, but Lauren knew that was going to change when she went to sleep. She knew that she dreams were going to take over and she was going to relive the nightmare. She wasn't actually looking forward to it, but she had Jax there to help her through it; that was definitely a plus.


	4. Chapter 4

As Lauren finally drifted off into a deep slumber, she was often violently tossing and turning with each sound she made. Her mind forced her to relive the horrible events she faced in the wilderness, even if she didn't want to. Everything was as vivid and clear as it was the day it happen, it was almost as if she was running through the woods, forced to fight for her life again. All she wanted to do was wake up and never face it again, but she knew she had to sleep; she couldn't stay awake forever. Especially not if she wanted to remain healthy.

::

Lauren woke up, shivering as the cold winds harshly whipped through the sheer material of the tent. It hadn't been this out when she and the others settled in for the next, but she knew to expect the temperature to drop. As she looked beside her, a sigh escaped her lips as she saw that her friends were still in a deep slumber. How could they sleep when it was so cold out? Lauren simply shook her hair, making her blonde locks bounce as she did. In an attempt to get a bit warmer, she pulled her sleeping bag closer to her body, cuddling into the thick material as it rested at her neck.

Before her eyes had a chance to shut, the quiet sound of a laugh echoed through out the campsite. Lauren's body tensed up and she once again looked at her friends; they hadn't heard it. But, did she really hear a laugh? She knew that the silence of the night could play tricks on your mind, but that seemed all too real. It seemed very close too. In a desperate attempt to hear it again, she cupped her hand of her mouth, shushing any sounds that she may have been making. There was nothing. Everything was quiet. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her.

She hesitantly laid her head back against the soft pillow, slowly closing her eyes. Despite what she heard and the worries that happened to have been racing throughout her mind, she needed to sleep. There was a long hike ahead in the morning, she definitely needed to be rested when she faced the uphill spike of the mountains with her beloved friends.

Once Lauren woke up again, the sun was brightly shining down on their tents. It wasn't unusual that she was the last one to rise from her slumber, she loved to sleep late. But once she crawled out of the tent, there was no wasting time with packing everything up. Every second was crucial, they had to leave as early as possible to get to their destination.

::

By the time the next campsite was chosen, the had already made their way to the snowy plains of the mountains. The wind had picked up, which was making it hard for them to continue with their journey. Usually they would hike until dark, but they had no choice to stop before sunset and pitch their tents. Due to it still being early, they all decided that they could spare time for a campfire; it wouldn't hurt.

Once the fire was lit and the sun had fully gone down, Lauren's uneasy feelings from the night before had instantly returned. Should she tell her friends about what she heard? No. They would think she was crazy. The blonde forced herself to fake a smile and indulge in the conversation, but once it was time for sleep, she was the first one in the tents; she didn't want to stay out any longer with the horrors of the darkness.

It wasn't long before Lauren drifted off into a peaceful slumber, she felt calm and at ease for once. Although, it didn't last very long. An hour before the sun rose, 5:00 AM, to be exact, Lauren woke up to the startling sounds of snow crunching beneath someones feet. "Shit." She whispered. She knew it was a stupid idea, but she got out of the tent anyway; she wanted to see who was out there. Surprisingly, there was nobody. It was only her. She figured it was an animal, but now that she was awake, there was no going back to sleep.

Lauren walked over to the fire and sat down on one of the logs, gasping as she found something poking her in the side. As she reached out, she grasped the fire poker in her hand; it wasn't like that the night before. In fact, they had moved it away from the site. How did it get back? Lauren slowly stood up and took a lighter from her pocket, flicking the spring to make the flame appear. Once she did that, she instantly regretted it. Hanging from the tree in front of her, was a dead bird; it's stomach was sliced so it's entrails were hanging from it's lifeless body.

The blonde instantly dropped the lighter and cupped her hands over her mouth, muffling the screams. She didn't want to wake the others and have them see this; she didn't want to ruin their camping trip. Lauren slowly stepped towards the bird and grabbed the twine it was attached to, breaking it loose from the tree limb. She instantly slung into the depths of the trees, never to have it seen by anyone. As the blondes friends begin to stir from their tents, Lauren reached down and grabbed some snow in her hands, using it to wash the imaginary filth off her hands. There was nothing there, but it made her feel better about the entire situation.

"We should get going, we have to hike through the woods." Jessica, the team leader, said as she crawled out of the tent. The horrifying image of her friends finding the bird filled Lauren's mind as soon as those words were spoken. She stood still as she watched the tents get packed up, but she didn't protest when she was told to follow. Lauren grabbed her pack up and threw it over her shoulder, sighing as she trudged through the woods with the eight other girls. Her eyes scanned the wilderness around her, but she found something strange carved into the trees. In nine trees, there were was a tiny 'x' carved into the trunk; one for each one of them. It all became clear now, they were being hunted.

::

The weather had began to turn, forcing the nine of them to stop; but, Lauren was determined to keep going. She wasn't staying in the woods any longer, not while she was being hunted. "We have to keep going!" She said, walking further ahead. Her vision was being blocked by the heavy snow that was falling in front of her eyes, but she didn't want to give up. Her arm jerked backwards as one of her friends ran behind her. "Look at this weather! We can't go any further! We'll set up camp here, then finish first thing in the morning." Lauren had no choice but to agree, she wouldn't get very far in a blizzard.

After helping to set up the tents, Lauren crawled into her sleeping bag. Her two tent mates were already fast asleep, which really confused her. How could they fall asleep that fast? Shrugging her shoulders, she brought her knees up to her chest, listening to the sounds of the outside. The wind was beginning to die down, which made it easier for her to ear her surrounding.

A branch breaking beside the tent caused Lauren to jump, but also wake her tent mates. They tried questioning her about her actions, but she merely shushed them. "Listen." She whispered. There is was again, like the first night, the laugh was heard. Jessica wasted no time to take a knife from her pack and open it up, revealing the blade. Once the tent lit up, then went dark again, Jessica sliced the slide of the tent open. The three of them ran out through the trees, along with the other six. They knew that they were being chased.

Lauren doesn't exactly know how she did it, but she outran her friends, leaving them behind to face the attacker. Once she thought it was safe to stop, she grabbed onto a tree, pulling herself close to it. It was pitch black, she couldn't see anything, but she could hear the things around her due to the silence. There was nobody but her, but what happened to the others? Did they outrun the attacker? Did he get them? She was beyond worried about them.

"Jessica! McKenzie!" Lauren yelled. She knew it was a stupid idea to make her whereabouts known, but she couldn't be the only one there. One of her friends had to have made it out. But there was nothing, there was only an echo. "Brian-" Lauren was cut short as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, violently pulling her backwards. The fear took her over, which caused her to have one of her rare panic attacks. She ended up losing consciousness right there; she didn't know what happened to her until she woke up again.

::

Lauren slowly opened her eyes, fearing where she may be. Wait, she was alive? How could that be? Surely, she thought that she would be dead. She discovered that she was free to move, which confused her even more, but she'd take it. She propped herself up on the palms of her hands, only to find that she was laying in a pool of a sticky, grimy substance; she was fairly certain she knew what that was.

Pushing her thoughts out of her mind, she forced herself into the sitting position. It hurt to move, but she definitely could lay there the entire time; she had to think of an escape plan. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked around the room, regretting it instantly. Sixteen pairs of cold, dead eyes stared back at her from across the room. Their bodies were painted in blood, which traveled over the floorboards.

Lauren's breathing hitched and she shook her head. "No, no, no." She whispered, forcing herself not to cry. This was no time to cry. If she intended to stay alive, then she had to stay strong. There was no time for being weak. As she moved her eyes around the room, she saw a familiar carving above her friends. Over each of the bodies, an 'x' was drawn in the wood and the word 'poistaa' was craved underneath it. Her suspicions were right, they were being hunted.

The blonde brought her hand up over her head and felt the wood behind her, there was no x. Only her name. The attacker was planning something for her and she didn't like it at all. Lauren quickly brought herself to her feet, quietly feeling around on the walls around her. There had to be a door somewhere, there obviously had to be a way out. Once she found a handle, she turned it and pushed; nothing happened. It was locked from the other side.

She instantly cursed herself, but there was another way. Lauren founded the nearest object and placed it underneath the window, instantly climbing on top of it as she did. She unlatched the window and jumped up, using her strength to climb out. As she hoisted herself out, she heard the chant from inside; she wasn't alone. "Poistaa, poistaa, poistaa, poistaa." The voice repeated. Once Lauren was on the ground, she began running as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but she hoped that it'd lead somewhere safe. All she wanted was to go home. She didn't want to be trapped in the mountains with a maniac anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Precisely an hour into Lauren's terrifying nightmare, she bolted up from the mattress. She jerked up into the sitting position, her eyes were still shut, but she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Without a moment to waste, Jax wrapped his arms around the blonde, in attempt to calm his lover. It didn't help, though. His arms around her only made her think of the woods; it was almost the same feeling she felt there.

Lauren quickly flung herself off of the mattress and scattered to the nearest corner, bringing her knees up to her chest. The room was now silent, except for the heartbreaking sound of Lauren's sobs. She truly was a damaged soul. "Lauren, you're safe now. Nothing is going to happen to you again." Jax said, keeping his voice low. His blue eyes focused on her green ones, frowning as he saw nothing but the cloudiness of fear inside the bright orbs. He'd do anything to have the girl he loved back.

"He's not finished with me. He's going to kill me, Jackson." Lauren said, her voice weak. She didn't bother to look up, it was no use to, her expression was still going to be the same; stone-like with a hint of horror encased. It had been the same ever since Jax and the guys laid eyes on her when they arrived in Russia. "Lauren, listen to me, he's not going to get you. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again." He was going to keep that promise. Seeing her like this killed him, he couldn't let her live like this ever again; he had to protect her.

Lauren didn't say anything in response, all she did was begin to rock back and forth, causing her back to hit against the wall. This place wasn't helping her at all. If anything, it was making her worse. Jax could tell that Lauren was trying to hold it together, but it wasn't exactly happening. "I'm getting you out of here." With those words, he walked out of the room, leaving Lauren to herself. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he had to in order to get her release papers.

Jax walked over to the nurses station, instantly banging on the desk with the palm of his hand when he found that nobody was there. An annoyed nurse walked over and looked at the younger man, forcing a smile. "Can I help you?" She asked, sounding as polite as she possibly could. "I need release papers for Lauren Milligan." He said, nodding his head. The nurse simply turned on her heels and walked off, getting the nearest doctor. Once release papers were said, the doctor looked as if Jax said he was planning to kidnap Lauren.

"I'm sorry, we can't release her. She isn't in her right mind." The doctor said, looking at Jax. "This place isn't helping her. I'm taking her home. You can either give me the release papers or watch me carry her out of here, your choice." The blonde said, crossing his arms over his chest. One way or the other, he was getting what he wanted; he was going to take Lauren home where she belonged. The doctor let out a frustrated sigh as he began to fumble through papers, taking his own sweet time before he pulled out Lauren's release papers. Jax quickly signed them, then sprinted down the corridor, back to Lauren's room. He hoped that she'd be happy to be able to go home.

Once he stepped back inside the home, he shook his head as he found her in the same position he left her in. He slowly walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "C'mon, we're going home." He said, scooping her up in his arms. All of her belongings had been destroyed at the campsite, so there was anything he had to get; except her. That made it easier. As he walked out the room with her in his arms, he raised his brow to see the guys walking down the hall. He was planning to meet up with them at the hotel.

Naturally, Clay was the first one to question Jax's actions. "What the hell are you doing?" The older man asked. "I'm taking her home, so let's get out of here." Jax said, carefully pushing past the rest of them. He didn't give them time to ask anymore questions, he wanted to get Lauren to the hotel. Tomorrow they were going to get on the plane to Lawrence, then hopefully everything would be back to normal.

As they walked out of the hospital entrance, Lauren pointed to a figure off in the distance. "Poistaa." She whispered, not taking her eyes off the figure. It was man, dressed in all black; he was staring back at all of them. "Poistaa." She whispered again, only to have it repeated back by the figure. It was obvious that the figure was the attacker. "Get her out of here!" Clay shouted, drawing his gun. Jax quickly ran to the rented car, with Opie following behind him. The rest stayed behind to fight him off, they couldn't have him following them to the hotel.

This wasn't good at all. He found her and he definitely wanted her. Maybe the flight to Lawrence would have to take place sooner than they all thought. Anything to keep Lauren safe and out of harms way.


	6. Chapter 6

As the three of them arrived back at the hotel, Opie drew his gun from the holster; definitely not taking any chances. He watched as his friend picked up the scared girl in his arms, wasting no time to sprint towards the hotel entrance. The three were stared at by many, but they had to ignored everyone they passed. If they wasted their time on the locals, they may as well be handing Lauren over to the attacker.

The three hurried up the staircase, not wanting to get slowed down by the constant stopping of the elevator. Once they were on their floor, they ran towards the room known as Jax's. "Open the damn door!" Jax said, his voice frantic as he looked around the halls. They were clear, but for how long? He didn't know how long the guys could actually hold off the mystery man.

Opie fumbled with the key and finally pushed open the door. He shoved the two blondes through the entrance, then finally allowed himself to go inside after them. "Is she okay?" Opie asked, keeping his eyes on Jax. He could tell that his friend was worried about the safety of his girlfriend. Maybe leaving Russia that night would be a smart decision for all of them. It was rather clear that they were dealing with a trained manic. How else would he kill eight girls in one swipe, then go to the hospital to hunt down the only survivor?

Jax simply shook his head and sat Lauren down on the bed, watching as she rested her back against the headrest. "Is this home?" She asked, staring at the dark colored walls across the room. Something had changed, seeing her attacker again had caused her to shut down. "No, baby. This is only temporary." He said, placing his hand gently against her cheek. As he began to stroke her skin with his thumb, there was a knock at the door; it made all three of them jump with fear. "He's back!" Lauren cried, locking her arms around Jax's neck. Instinctively, Jax wrapped his arms around her and held her as close to him as he could. He hoped that she was wrong; he hoped that it was only the guys coming back.

Opie motioned for the two blondes to stay put as he raised his gun. He slowly stepped towards the door, his breathing hitched as he got closer. He squinted and looked through the tiny peephole, sighing as sigh of relief once he saw the other members on the other side of the door. "It's okay, it's only the guys." He said, instantly putting his gun back in his holster. Opie pulled open the door and raised his brow, watching as his brothers ran inside the hotel room; something had obviously happened after they left.

"We need to get the fuck out of here!" Tig said, running a hand through his hair. He never took his grip off the one he loved, but Jax turned his head to face the others. "What the hell happened?" He asked, his voice full of concern. "What the hell do you think? He tried killing us. He obviously didn't win." Tig said, rolling his eyes. Couldn't Jax get that from the moment that ran into the room? "Well, where the hell did he go?" The blonde asked, growing frustrated with the older man. "He ran off into the woods, chanting what Lauren was saying in the hospital."

Once that was said, Jax knew that they all needed to leave. If they dared to say any longer, then the attacker would have all of their heads. "Pack up, i'll get Lauren." Jax said, watching as everyone agreed. Everyone scrambled out of the room, going to their own confinement to pack up their belongings. Luckily, Jax never unpacked his things, he knew that he wasn't going to stay long. It was only a matter of minutes before everyone met up in the hallway. Opie had carried offered to carry Jax's bags, while he carried Lauren.

They all ran out of the hotel, wasting no time to get into their cars. They had to get to the airport and get on the plane to Lawrence. Thankfully, they had their own private plane thanks to Elliot, so it wouldn't be a hassle to leave the country. As they left the hotel parking lot, they all went well over the speed limit to get the the small little airfield where their plane was. Obviously it wouldn't take them long, not when they were speeding.

As soon as they were there, they all scrambled to throw their belongings into the plane and board the flight. Their pilot was always on-call, so he instantly started up the plane once everyone was on. Here was again, another thirteen hour flight. But at least they were going back home with Lauren this time.


	7. Chapter 7

With the flight being unbearably long, Lauren couldn't help but feel tired. She knew that she was allowed to sleep, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to miss the moment when the flight landed and she was once again in the place she truly felt as ease. But, what the hell was she supposed to do while she waited? Most people were fast asleep, except Jax; he sat beside her, keeping a tight grip on her hand. They could talk, but would she be able to hold a full conversation? She hadn't attempted to utter more than a few words at a time. It was worth a shot, though.

"Where is my brother?" Lauren asked, keeping her eyes averted from his. She knew that his head jerked over when she spoke, she could feel the movement of his body. "He's at home with your sister, he couldn't come because he had to take care of her." Brian wanted to come to Russia and see Lauren for himself, but keeping Kate was stopping him. He knew the guys would keep him updated about his baby sisters condition, but that wasn't enough; not for him. "I assure you that he'll be waiting for you when you land." He said, nodding his head. He was right, though. Brian would be right there on the airstrip with Kate at his side.

Lauren nodded her head and turned her head, looking at the blonde sitting beside her. "I'm sorry." She whispered, blinking the tears away from her eyes. She never meant to cause him any type of pain at all. If she could change what happened in those woods, she'd do it in a heartbeat. Jax shook his head and turned his body to fully face her. As he placed his hand on her cheek, he sighed softly. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about, Lauren. You had no idea that you were being hunted. Do not apologize." He said, leaning in and kissing her forehead. Even as a damaged creature, she still put the feelings of others before her own; she really was a good person. It made Jax wonder how someone could want to kill her.

Lifting up the armrest that separated the two from fully being together, Lauren scooted closer to Jax. She rested her head on his shoulder and let a since of relief rush over her as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She was now safe, that she knew. But he wasn't able to save her from the horrors that were in her mind. She would still imagine everything when she closed her eyes; that may never go away. Although, it was good to know that she would never have to go through it alone; somebody would always be there to comfort her.

"I love you, Jackson." Lauren whispered, letting her eyes flutter shut. She couldn't stay awake any longer, not if she forced herself to. Sleep was a definite answer to her problems right now, but the nightmares would soon follow afterwards. "I love you too." Jax said, resting the seat backwards, letting them both lay down in the seats. She still looked absolutely adorable in her sleep. "Please don't leave me." Lauren whispered, clutching onto his shirt. She knew what was going to happen once she fell into a deep slumber and she didn't want to wake up alone. That was almost as worse as waking up in the cold, dark, snowy wilderness.

Jax simply shook his head at her words and held her tighter to his body. "I'm not going to leave you. Ever." It was true. He'd stay with her until she told him to leave, which he hoped that day would never come. He loved her too much to ever let go of her now. The air begin to get silent once more, except for the roar of the plane's engine. Jax gently rubbed his arm against Lauren's as he looked down at her. She was fast asleep, which was good, but it was obvious that the nightmares took over faster than usual.

The blondes breathing hitched and she began whimpering; her mind was sending her through the woods once more. Her fingers began fumbling with Jax's shirt, drawing small 'x' shapes against the fabric. Jax had no idea what she was seeing, but even he was scared for her. He wanted to take it away and make it better, but he had no idea how to do that. He felt helpless, he hated the fact that he couldn't help his girlfriend while she was suffering.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the plane touched ground, everyone instantly rose from their seats. It felt so good to be back home, but they knew that they were going to be able to return to their ordinary mundane tasks right off the bat. It was crucial to get Lauren in a state of mind where she felt comfortable being back in the place that she called home, she couldn't be frightened in the place where she was going to spend the rest of her life. "Let's get off, babe." Jax said, keeping his voice at a soothing life. He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together, as they walked off the plane. Instantly, the two of them were greeted with Gemma, Brian, and Kate; it was obvious that they were worried.

Brian was the first one to step towards his younger sister, but he was taken back when he stopped Lauren running to hide behind her boyfriend. She hadn't seen Brian in so long, she didn't trust him. "Lauren, it's okay." Jax whispered, looking down at the scared creature behind him. Lauren shook her head as she gripped onto Jax's arm, not wanting to be around anyone but him. "I want to go home." She said, hiding her face in the crook of his shoulder blade. How was Jax supposed to explain that she lived with Brian? She was going to have to face the one person she didn't want to be around.

"I.. okay." He said, sighing lightly. He looked back at the three in front of them, giving them an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, guys. She's still shaken up, she'll come around soon. Brian, i'm going to keep her with me." Before anyone had a chance to reply, Jax had already led Lauren away. He helped her get into the black van, before he got in himself; starting the engine and driving away from the airstrip. Lauren had stayed over at his place numerous times before, but this was under a different circumstances. She was too scared to be anywhere else.

The two sat in silence as they drove down the empty road. There was nothing to say. Once a familiar house came into sight, Lauren perked up in her seat. "Home." She whispered, moving strands of her blonde hair out of her face. Jax quickly glanced over at her with a look of confusion over his face. How could she remember his house, but she didn't want to be at her actual home? It made him happy that she called his house home, but he didn't exactly know what it meant.

As Jax pulled into the driveway, Lauren instantly unclipped her seatbelt, wasting no time to get out of the van. She ran up to the door, fumbling with the handle, only to find that it was locked. Jax had to make a quick dash to the door to let her in; he didn't know what overcame her, but he didn't want to upset her in any way. He let her walk inside first, watching as she looked around the living room. Lauren finally understood that she was safe, nothing was going to get to her. But that wasn't going to take her feelings away, she would remain scared for a very long time. Especially since there would be officer after officer questioning about what happened in the woulds.


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren looked around the living room, smiling at the familiar sight. She could remember wishing that she was in that very room the entire time she was in the woods. Now that she was there, she didn't think she wanted to leave. This was her home, it was where she belonged. "Home." Lauren whispered, running her fingers over the back of the couch, feeling the fabric against her fingertips. She turned around, moving so that she was directly facing her boyfriend. She could see the look of confusion on his face, but there was nothing she could say to make it directly go away. Lauren herself didn't know what changed to make her act the way she was.

"I thought I lost you." Jax said, his voice soft. He thought he'd never fully see the girl he fell in love with again. He'd obviously always be with her, he'd never leave her side through a time of need, but he didn't want her to change. Lauren shook her head and walked over to Jax, gently wrapping her arms around him. He didn't lose her. She may have been in a broken state due to the attack, but he would never lose her; she was too strong of a person to be gone forever. "I love you, Jackson." She whispered, laying her head against his chest. "I love you too." He said, kissing the top of her head.

Moments like those were the ones that Jax valued the most in their relationship. They may be young, but he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her; she was the one. "You need to sleep, babe." He said, looking down at her. She still looked exhausted. "I will be right beside you. You don't have anything to worry about." If she had another nightmare, then he would be right there to calm her down. He wouldn't let her go through it alone.

Lauren sighed and nodded her head, before she pulled back. There was no arguing, she knew that she needed to sleep at some point. "Go get dressed, I'll be up there in a few minutes." He said, leaning down to kiss her softly. Lauren bit her lip and climbed up the staircase, slowly glancing over her shoulder to watch Jax. He was locking up the house and shutting off the lights. Lauren shrugged her shoulders and walked into the bedroom, cutting on the light. She pulled a SAMCRO shirt out of the dresser and walked into the bathroom, quickly changing her clothes.

As Lauren walked out of the bathroom, Jax walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He took off his cut and laid it on the dresser, along with his guns. Jax kicked off his shoes, before he took off his jeans, leaving on his boxers. He walked over to the bed and pushed back the blankets, climbing in. "C'mon, babe." He said, his voice soft. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked over, cutting off the light. The room was pitch black, except for the moonlight that was coming into the window.

Lauren walked over to the bed and laid down, instantly moving over to lay her head on his chest. A smile formed over her lips as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders; she missed being in the grip of his arms. "Get some sleep, babe." Jax said, his voice soft. She had to remember that he would be right beside her if she needed anything at all or she wouldn't sleep. Lauren sighed and slowly shut her eyes as she snuggled close to him.

It wasn't long before she was out, but the tossing and turning started soon after. The nightmares would be there for a while, but as long as Jax was there with her, they wouldn't be as bad. She could get through whatever she was forced into.


End file.
